


Flip A Switch (A Fairly Shippy Anthology)

by LilacFire_BurningInspiration



Series: Shippy Anthologies [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 1st post is not story- it is tentative schedule, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Deadlines- I LOVE deadlines, Female!Inoichi, Fluff and Crack, Hilarity Ensues, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Helping Renovate My House, I'll Try And Maintain My Update Schedule, I'm channeling my inner Douglas Adams, Male!Ino, Multi, OH SNAP!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Why Did I Write This?, brb have to do a thing, life sucks, shenanigans ensue, somewhere between fluffy funny angsty snarky and weird, soon, soon ducks, y'all didnt get the first update yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacFire_BurningInspiration/pseuds/LilacFire_BurningInspiration
Summary: So... Shipping- let me jump into it- shipping is a uniting, divisive, awkward and wonderful way of expressing your love for a fandom and the characters within it. I'm shipping trash, and I get these weird ideas of rarepairs and oddships. Take a gander, and enjoy.[This is my Naruto oddship/rarepair anthology]Please keep an open mind when viewing some of these entries.(Summary changes with each chapter.)----------Skew: Something intrigued him, something all-the-while beguiling as it was revolting- what would mother say when she discovers his burgeoning attraction to another, certain, blonde, blue-eyed boy? How would his teammates and 'uncles' react? Inoichi was a clever child, his mother, a former head of T&I, made sure to cultivate his curiousity, as a gardener does for a prized plant, and this boy, this one outlier in his year, made all the gears start spinning; many questions were created- though few were answered.





	Flip A Switch (A Fairly Shippy Anthology)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Flip A Switch. I'm shipping trash.. Seriously.  
> Anyhow, we'll explore a few different ships, from the entire spectrum, and I'll do my damnedest to do the content justice.

#  Flip A Switch

A Naruto shipping anthology 

* * *

 

 

Ch. 1: Table of Contents ( **You Are Here** )  **[7/3/17]**

Ch. 2: Skew (Selectivly Genderbent AU)(Name Swap AU) InoNaru Yaoi  **[7/?/17] (Pushed back due to life)**

Ch. 3: Affectionate (Pretty much canon) SasuNaru Yaoi [7/?/17]

Ch. 4: Communication is _KEY_! (Soulmate's-first-words-to-you-as-a-tattoo AU) ShikaTema GaaNaruHina Het Yaoi[7/?/17]

Ch. 5: Colour My World (Soulmate's-eye's-are-the-missing-colour-in-your-spectrum-of-vision AU)(Modernish AU) ShinoNaru KankuroSakura GaaraKarin +approx. 3 more couples + a triad [7/?/17]

Ch. 6: Dream A Little Dream of Me (Creature AU) [7/?/17]

Ch. 7: The Enclave (Modernish AU)(Creature AU)(Modernish Fantasy AU) [7/?/17]

Ch. 8: Funny That... ()[]

Ch. 9: Drop Of A Hat ()[]

 

// Please keep in mind that I may change the order of some chapters, and I may even be a jerk and add random chapters intermittently.

// Schedules are difficult for me to keep, but I'll try and keep y'all posted.


End file.
